sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobuyuki Sugou/Synopsis
Pre-Series Not much is known about Sugou's past other than he managed to get a job at RECT Progress and eventually got close to the company's CEO, Shouzou Yuuki. Although the latter still didn't know his name. After Kayaba's death game started Sugou saw it as an opportunity to gain public support and began to convince Shouzou to buy the servers in order to keep the players alive, which apparently took awhile to happen. Once they did buy the servers, Sugou used SAO's data to construct a new game, later being called "ALfheim Online". Although it was a flop upon released, due to the SAO disaster being fresh in the people's minds, it became a hit with role players about half a year later. During his studies of SAO's code, Sugou discovered that the NerveGear was able to scan the players real life abilities to assign base stats accordingly, allowing them to rise from their former to a legendary hero. Sugou became especially obsessed with the fact that a players charisma stat could grow as well, making the most asinine suggestion impossible to refuse, and became obsessed with the idea of using this to manipulate the masses and rule the world. Luckily, a few months after the game became a hit, SAO was prematurely cleared by a player named "Kirito", real named "Kazuto Kirigaya". Seeing this as his chance, Sugou used his access to the SAO servers and prevented some of the players from logging out, instead redirecting them to ALO, so he could use them as test subjects for his brain washing scheme. One of the players he managed to capture was Asuna Yuuki, the daughter of his boss. Sugou then took advantage of Shouzou's greed, as he was tempted to kill his own daughter to avoid medical bills at the time, and offered to buy her, which Shouzou agreed to. And thus he became engaged to Asuna. Fairy Dance Arc Episode 12 Sugou eventually met Kazuto during one of their visits to her hospital room. He tried to remain composed in front of Shouzou but eventually showed his true colors once he left. He wasted no time on taunting Kazuto with his perverted tendencies and revealing the fact that he is the reason that he and all the other surviving players are still alive. Once he was done toying with him he informed Kazuto that he had thirty seconds before security arrives. At the top of the World Tree, Sugou, as his avatar Fairy King Oberon, visits an imprisoned Asuna, asking who his "little birdy" was doing, and she promptly spat in his face. Episode 14 One day, Sugou, as Oberon, visited an imprisoned Asuna. Despite being trapped in a cage, Asuna refuses to act obedient towards Oberon, biting him the moment he grabs her cheek. Oberon chooses not to let Asuna's defiance bother him, claiming that her tone of him will change, but Asuna snarkingly remarks that she's already rejected him for the past two months and can go the distance. Oberon then reveals the nature of the conversation, criticizing Kayaba's waste of not utilizing charisma to the best of his ability, as he gave it to a bunch imbeciles begging for nudes rather than bending the masses to his will. Oberon reveals his evil plan, experimenting on the SAO players, Oberon hopes to master the technology for the Charisma effect so he could rule the world, and eliminate Asuna's rebellion in time for them to get married. Asuna questions how stupid Oberon is for telling her his whole plan as if she won't try to stop him. In response, Oberon expresses doubt that Asuna would be able to overpower him, the system admin, but as his back is turned, Asuna escapes and goes on a bloodthirsty rampage, much to Oberon's annoyance. Category:Character Synopsis